Dead Rising 5
Dead Rising 5 is a horror zombie-survival game based on the Dead Rising Saga as a new chapter. After the forth chapter being heavily criticized by the players, Capcom Vancouver decided to keep up the series creating a new chapter, by keeping the basic things from the past games, such as the time limit, mall locations, and so on. The game was announced in 2019, after some beta images were published. The game was later released on 12 March 2021 for Xbox One, 24 March 2021 for Microsoft Windows and on 26 June for PS4. A Nintendo Switch version was released on the first of February 2022, and it was optimaized for it, cutting some minor content and unused content. During 2021 and 2022, three DLCs were released: Shadow Pack, Warrior Pack, and Ultimate Zombie Killer Pack. Those featured new weapons, vehicles and new clothes, like Dead Rising 2 DLCs. Plot When a new and big island is discovered in the Pacific Sea, the United States immediately decide to make it a new "Fortune City", by putting in it many attractions, casinos, restaurants, flats, hotels, houses, shops, museums, an airport, a port, a beach, and an area based on giving possibilities to unemployed people, opening industries, yards, and factories. Soon, a lot American people decides to live and work here, and the population goes up to over a million. This new "Fortune City" was the perfect place to live, Paradise Island. One of these unemlopyed people, Hawk Reegan, was accepted by Mental Security, a company which, with many doctors and researchers, creates and work on cures for diseases. This company is better known for taking control of the Zombrex after the Phenotrans fall in 2010. Hawk Reegan comes to work with a friend, Alexander Hollan, and together they'll work here. For two years, Mental Security is working on a definitive cure to prevent becoming a zombie, trying to improve the Zombrex, to at least two doses a year. By studying zombies locked in cages, Hawk will see what happens when a zombie manages to escape from the cage... * For the full plot, see: Dead Rising 5 (168 Hour Mode) Features There are specific pages for some features: *Dead Rising 5 Weapons and Food *Dead Rising 5 Psychopaths *Dead Rising 5 Survivors *Dead Rising 5 Locations *Dead Rising 5 Missions Gameplay Dead Rising 5 Gameplay, as said before, managed to keep the original games basics. This time, you will have a week (168 hours) to survive, instead of three days (72 Hours), psychopaths are back and you'll not have infinite time for cases and secondary missions. The game is an Open World, like the previous games, but with a really big map, featuring many specific areas. Zombies will always appear, except for safehouses and some places. In this chapter, money re-appears, and you can buy many useful weapons and objects from vagrants merchants. Dead Rising 5 also features four different modes: 168 Hour Mode,Survival Mode, Challenges, and Untold Story Mode. 168 Hour Mode The classic story mode. You have 168 hours to survive in Paradise Island. You can decide to complete the main story and save survivors, only kill zombies, etc. The ending can be different by the players' choices. Survival Mode Once completed the main story, the player unlocks this mode. Here, you are inside an exclusive arena (not seen in the game) and you must survive as long as you can. You can choose what weapons, food and magazines to use (Only if you used/found them). You can choose a maximum of twenty-five items, only use five combo weapons and only one super combo weapon. Challenges This mode is also unlocked by completing the game. This time, you must have defeated psychopaths. There is a total of fifteen challnges, which can be easy or hard. There are challenges like defeating two psychopaths at the same time, kill one hundred zombies in one minute, an so on. Untold Story Mode To unlock this mode, the player must have completed the game with the true ending (Ending S). You can play as Amelia and Juan in two different stories. This mode requires multiplayer (Coop or Online Coop). TBA... Characters TBA * (?) as Hawk Reegan - * (?) as Alexander Hollan - Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming video games Category:Horror Games Category:Video games Category:Open World Category:Survival Horror Category:Beat-em-up Category:Dead Rising